


Goldfish

by IsisKitsune



Series: Aquarium [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awesome Foggy Nelson, Borrowers!Foggy, Canon Disabled Character, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, L&Z was not happy fun times for Matt especially since he didn't have Foggy there with him, Marci and Matt are Saltmates, Matt scared poor Foggy so there was self defense involved, Minor Injuries, Roommates, not to mention office mates, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Goldfish are always presumed to be fully capable of thriving alone...They might be able to live without a school, but they have a better life with one.It started in a emotionally and soul draining internship, a 'rat' sighting, and some whispered voices and ended up with a family
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Marci Stahl
Series: Aquarium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742311
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Matt was not in the least happy, he shuffled into the damn closet they deemed an office and blinked at the swift scurry across the floor. Great, now he had mice to deal with. “Stahl, did you leave your damn salad in the trash overnight?”

“I didn't have salad yesterday... or today.”

Matt grumbled, she must have been head down working on something or on her phone. “I thought I heard a rat.”

Marci jumped up to sit on her desk, “Rat? Where?”

Matt just held up a hand as he flopped into his chair, “How the fuck would I know that?”

“You were the one that said rat, how the hell should I know?!”

“Here I thought you were a shark.”

“Shut it, Murdock, you try growing up somewhere where rats were a constant and not freak out about getting bit up!”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, been there, I was a lucky kid, light sleeper.” He sat back and tossed his glasses on his desk, “Do you see it?”

The entire desk shifted as she seemed to look around, “No, I don't see it, but there's a lot of files and shit in here, could be anywhere.”

“Report it to maintenance then, unless you see it there's not much help I can offer.”

Marci finally seemed to calm down, her heel clicking on the tile floor before Matt heard something shift on the floor, his head tilted toward the scurrying, “Matt, I think it's behind these ones.”

“I thought you didn't want to get bit?”

“I don't- just, help just, make sure it can't run under the door or something? I'm going to put my fucking heel through it if I catch it...”

Matt grumbled as he snapped open his cane and got up, taking off his jacket, “You owe me a new one...”

“Fine, just, make sure it can't get out.”

“You realize it's liable to have a chewed entrance, right?”

“Don't remind me,” she grumbled, Matt tensed at the sudden shriek. “You're right, it is a rat!”

He jumped up and spun in time to catch movement, his hearing suddenly picking up a panicked, small fast beating as papers shifted while Marci planted herself into the opposite corner. “I thought you were gonna put a heel through it,” he couldn't help rib her about it as he reached out, carefully stepping and listening as Marci, blessedly kept quiet to let him listen. Papers shifted again, this time falling and his hand shot toward the sound, wincing and growling when his fingers met something sharp. “Fuck!”

“Are you alright?”

Matt shook his hand, hissing and holding it, “Yeah, just, paper cut or something. How bad does it look?”

Marci shifted over to him to eye the wound then snorted and patted his shoulder, “Just a pin prick, Murdock... I thought you were the manly man type.”

“Didn't see you blind folded and rat catching, Stahl...”

“Yeah, well I didn't volunteer. I think I have some band aides. Come here, ya big baby.”

Matt glared as she wiped something over his finger that stung like alcohol and reeked of sanitizer before wrapping his still seeping finger. “Okay, so yeah we have a rat...” He'd lost track of it after the stabbing pain. “Can we call maintenance now?”

“Yeah, you're already battle scarred, let's get maintenance on this one.”

“Thank you,” Matt grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and flopped back in his chair, “Just, no more leaving food in the trash overnight...”

“Yeah, my bad, I- was working late and forgot about it.”

Matt blinked and frowned as his head tilted, “That was close, need to watch out better. They're usually not back so quick... Okay, calm down, you're fine, Nelson. You got this. And at least you got a new button! It'll make an awesome chair, the last one finally broke down. If mom and dad could see you now. Big high-rise, plenty of room, and people to borrow from. This is the life! Gotta watch out for that guy... almost had me by the tail. How embarrassing would that be? I'd never hear the end of it-” his brows furrowed as his head tilted, following the tiny voice up the wall, “Need a better elevator. Gotta get one of those things, doubt I'mma find one here, gonna have to head out to find out. Do they even have those toys anymore? Dad said tops make good elevators. Gonna have to ask him about it when I visit.”

“Murdock,” Matt shook his head, “Good you back from the twilight zone? Maintenance said they'd deal with it but it'll be at least after the weekend before they can deal with it.”

“Okay, uh, are they using traps or- they just going to fumigate?”

“Said traps, they don't want to leave them lingering in the walls and since it's only the one a trap should do it.”

“Alright, so, at least we've got something to look forward to.”

Marci laughed, “Right, sure. I'm calling it a night after that, you better not end up with the plague if I leave and you stay.”

Matt snickered, “I'll be fine.”

“Wonder if I get a raise if you turn rabid.”

Matt snorted, “Marci, I do believe 'rabid' is one of the ways you described me in our mock court cases.”

“Well, the bad kind of rabid, not the good kind.” Matt shook his head and smirked as she patted his shoulder, “Don't get tetanus while I'm gone.”

Matt shook his head and rocked back in his chair, “Have a nice night, Stahl, try not to eat anyone.”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won't,” Matt could hear the grin and chuckled as the door closed behind her.

Matt waited until her heels started fading before frowning and stepping toward the wall, resting his ear against it, “Hello?” He heard something that sounded like a squeak and soft shifting inside the wall. “Nelson?” He actually had to step back at the, to him, loud screech and sudden clatter and banging. “Are you okay?”

Matt smiled at the shuffle and, “Yeah,” before a bigger shuffle, “Shit I mean... Damnit!”

Matt laughed, “Okay, so I'm not losing my mind. That's a plus. Um, what button did you grab? Was it the one in the little dish with the paper clips or the one in the drawer?”

Matt frowned as he heard shuffling and a slight creaking inside the wall before scurrying above him made him blink toward the florescence above him, “The one in the bowl...”

Matt snorted, “Marci is gonna be pissed when she finally realizes it's off her blazer.” He held up a hand as he reached for his cane, holding the end with the loop before feeding it upward toward the drop down ceiling, “Need anything else?”

He expected the scurrying away, a little saddened but understandable of the worry, before the scurrying came back, “I'm armed... so, don't try nothing, okay?”

Matt snickered and nodded, “Understandable. Hold tight,” he slowly lowered the handle back down to the desk, “So, um, hi.”

“Um, hi, uh, how did you know I was there?”

Matt snorted, “I heard you talking.”

He got a groan, “Well, they don't call me 'Foghorn' for nothing...”

Matt laughed, “Don't worry, no one else could hear you. I've got, well, really good ears.”

“I'll say,” was grumbled, “So, traps, huh?”

“Yeah, by Monday morning.”

“Don't worry about me, I know how to spot traps and trigger them. The Nelson clan is really good at clearing them out. Comes from living in a Butcher Shop! They always have traps around.”

Matt frowned at the soft growl, “Must be really different from a butcher shop here.”

“Yeah, but, there's always a lot of awesome food options, it's just getting to them before they get back.”

Matt nodded before shaking his head, “Sorry, I'm Matt, Murdock.”

“Foghorn Nelson, but everyone calls me Foggy. I guess, since we're throwing all the rules out the window right now. Any chance you have those awesome crackers you keep in the bottom drawer?”

Matt frowned, “Oh, you mean- hold on let me check,” it would explain why his cheddar crisp crackers kept going missing... “You're in luck, I have some, but I'm going to have to get more,” Foggy was bouncing as he reached out for one and let out a happy squeal when Matt handed it over.

“You're the best, buddy.”

Matt smiled as he heard nibbling, “Need a drink?”

Foggy was shifting, making Matt shift his head and try to figure out what the movement was, “I've got plenty of water.” He nodded at the slosh that sounded like a drop of water, “I can run to the sink if I need more.”

Matt frowned, “That's at least 3 doors down... in the bathroom.”

Foggy shifted again, “I make the run at least 3 times a day, it's good for me.”

“That's a long run for a drink of water though.”

Foggy shifted again, Matt finally put it together that it was a shrug, “That's the life of a Borrower.”

Matt frowned, “Borrower?”

Foggy was shifting again as he munched on his cracker, “Yep, we borrow. This and that, things we need that you wouldn't miss.”

“Like the button Marci is going to throw a fit over being gone when she realize it's missing.”

Foggy shrugged again, “She won't miss one button. You have another one in the drawer, it was just difficult to get to in time. Didn't wanna be stuck there when you got back.”

Matt hummed, “Well, I do have some more work to do before I head home, want something a little better than just crackers?”

“These are like the best, don't dis the crackers!”

Matt snorted and nodded, “Alright, you're not exactly wrong. But you're no the only one hungry, so is there anything that sounds good?”

Foggy shrugged again, “I just, find what I find, we can run and get some things if we've got people around but- so far, I seem to be the only Borrower here. Haven't found anything but stuff I put up.”

Matt frowned, “So, where's your normal settle in site?”

Foggy shifted, it took a moment for Matt to narrow down the movement to waving a hand, “By the bathroom usually. It's always a rough morning when you have to run far for water when you get up.”

Matt frowned and thought of the lack of people working through the weekend, “How do you get through the weekends?”

Foggy shifted and shrugged, holding up the cracker Matt had originally given him, “You're awesome, buddy. I know I'll always find crackers here even if no one else left anything at the office.”

Matt sighed and frowned harder, “Um, how do you feel about traveling?”

Foggy shrugged again, “It's not my funnest thing to do, but I always try to head back home when I can. It's usually a good week long trip to do it though.”

Matt shifted back, frowning, “Where's that?”

Foggy shuffled over to sit with his back to the divider, “Um, Hell's Kitchen? There's a butcher shop there.”

Matt blinked and smiled, “I think I know the one you're talking about. Would it be where your last name came from?”

“Yeah, Nelson was the name of the place. I think it might have changed though, the sign hasn't been repainted in awhile.”

Matt smiled, “I live near there, um, do you want a ride back home for the weekend? In case they go the chemical route for the um 'rat'?”

Foggy was shuffling, mumbling his options while Matt was reaching for his computer to double check the building's service numbers. “Um, I shouldn't, but, yeah, that- sounds smart, at least.”

Matt held up a finger as he reached for the phone, “Stay quiet for a bit, just in case. Hello, maintenance? This is Matt Murdock, my office mate called earlier about a 'rat' we spotted in our office. I just, wanted to let you know, I caught him. No, I've already taken care of it. Yeah, it appears the little guy didn't know to watch out for my cane... No, nothing, major, it's alright. Nothing to clean up, really. He's already down the chute. Oh, alright, next time I'll make sure someone hazmat certified deals with it. Thanks.” Matt disconnected the call and frowned, “They're probably still going to set up traps, just in case, but that might hold them off.”

Foggy finally nodded, “Um, yeah, might be best to head home for awhile then. You said you'd give me a ride?”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, let me go through some paperwork and I'll make sure you get back home for the weekend. I'm heading back Monday morning if you want me to bring you back.”

“Sounds awesome buddy! Just saved me a two week trip!”

Matt chuckled and then frowned, “Um, if you need anything while we're out, we can find them for you.”

“I'm pretty much set, just needed a new seat for my chair, the last one finally snapped... Might need to stop eating so many crackers,” Foggy's chin was sitting on the half eaten cracker before he nibbled on it.

Matt couldn't stop from laughing, “Your 'trips' are the equivalent of my walking across the entirety of New York... I think you're allowed to eat, though it might be better to not just eat crackers. Different food helps with energy and muscle build up.”

Foggy hummed as he stashed away the remaining cracker into a satchel slung across his back, making Matt frown and squint as he tried to figure out the slender pole on his back. He must have been leering at the little guy before he shifted, “Um, yeah, sorry about earlier, um, you grabbed for me and I just reacted.”

“Is that a needle?”

“Yeah, a sewing needle. You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to get one up here.”

Matt let out a panicked sound, “Um, have you stabbed anyone else with that?”

Foggy was shifting, “No, um, you were the first. I, already cleaned it too. It's hard to hold onto if there's, um, stuff on it.”

Matt gave a relieved sigh, “Good, so I don't have to worry about catching anything.”

“Nah, you're the first one to actually spot me, good job,” Foggy yawned as he settled his pack to the side and pulled what seemed like a fabric sample or maybe a patch to curl up. “I'm gonna get a nap, if it's alright, that mad dash up the ropes just, tired me out.”

Matt smiled, and shook his head, “Foggy, um, just so you know, I'm blind.”

Foggy shifted, sitting up, “You are? Like, really hard to see or just, no sight? My great grampa's eyes got really bad as he got up in years. Couldn't risk taking him with us on trips anymore when I was still a kid. He could see just in front of him but anything beyond his hand just, wasn't really there for him.”

“No light perception, it means I can't see at all.”

Foggy hummed, “Man, that must suck, I mean, it's bad enough when I get in spaces that are like pitch black but never being able to see? I'd, never make it on my own. You're doing way better than I would.”

Matt snorted, “Yeah, well, I had help when it happened. I lost my sight when I was a kid. An accident, I pushed someone out of the way of a car and, the truck that nearly hit us had some chemicals it wasn't supposed to and the containers broke and I ended up with my eyes damaged and useless from the chemical burns.”

Foggy yawned as he settled back in, “You'd make a good Borrower, with or without sight. I mean, you found me the first time I'd been slow enough to be out here. Still trying to figure out how you heard me. Must have really good ears after that. Thought you saw me, like your friend did. Didn't even realize-” Matt was smiling when the soft snoring started up before turning back to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt felt like a complete creep when he settled his back to the window of the butcher shop he'd dropped Foggy at the day before, waiting for the crowd to let up before squatting down as if to tie his shoes and tapping at the corner of the trim, “I'm looking for Foggy,” was mumbled when he heard it creep open before an eep sounded and it closed. “This is going well...”

The trim creaked open again, “Matt, hey buddy, um, I thought you said Monday.”

“I was checking in, seeing if you needed anything for the weekend, since I was going to do some shopping anyway.”

“Um, give me like, 20 minutes, and um meet me in the alley?”

“Okay,” Matt shifted his laces before grabbing his cane and heading toward the alley. “Yeah, hanging out in an alley, not much better...” He snickered as he paced, not daring to risk leaning against the wall.

“Matt, coming down.”

Matt blinked as he looked up, freezing when he heard a crank of some kind as Foggy started descending the wall next to him. “Um, you good, buddy?”

“Yep, not my first time. Just, don't try to catch me is something gives, I've got a safety line.”

Matt snorted, “Least you're safe. Um, you got a list I take it?”

“Yep! Hands are busy or I'd read it off, um, hold on there's a damn knot in the line...” Foggy jumped away from the wall, grumbling and tugging, “Candice, CANDICE! Kick the fucking spool!”

Matt blinked and frowned as Foggy flailed and squeaked out a panicked noise as the line started lowering him again, “Thanks!”

Matt frowned, trying to make out if there was another little person where the line was fed from. “You still good?”

“Yep, almost there, can you put your hand out buddy? It's shorted than going straight to the ground.”

Matt smiled and reached out to let Foggy settle into his cupped hands while he started getting out of his safety harness and tugging the line. “You guys have signals for when you get back?”

“Yeah, Dad's really good with electricity, I'm not that good with it. He's got a light system for us when we need backup.” Foggy grunted as he gave the line a few hard tugs. “CANDICE! Reel it in already!”

Matt's hands flexed, holding onto Foggy when the line was suddenly snapped away from him back up the wall. “Um...”

“She's still getting use to it, she's still young enough that she usually goes out with mom and dad, she's just pissed at me for not letting her go with.”

Matt hummed and nodded, then frowned, “Um, well this is something I didn't think of. Are you good with riding in the messenger bag again?”

Foggy shrugged, “Yeah, I'm good.” He quickly hopped to grab the strap, sliding down it to tuck down into the pack, “Just, easy on setting it down, please?”

Matt tapped a finger where he felt Foggy settle before smiling, “Don't worry, it won't leave my side. Just, let me know what's on the list.”

Foggy hummed, shifting to poke the paper into the light, “Mom needs new curlers, dad would kill for some turkey, but I can get that after we get back, Candice is whining about makeup, she's very light skinned and mom doesn't want her in bright red colors, I honestly have no clue why, so that's annoying but pretty easy. I got the tins with me so no worries there. Um, Theo needed some shampoo, which I can get when we get back, and also need some heavy fabrics and thread, mom's been working on winter gear and so far it's been slim pickings.”

Matt hummed, “Curlers?”

Foggy hummed right back, “Yeah, mom's like addicted to these really weird ones, but we haven't been able to find them since the kids moved out of the butcher shop. They're these like, plastic eye bones? She likes leaving her hair in them during the night instead of using the hot ones.” Foggy grumbled as he checked the list over, “Would be easier if she used the hot ones... all it takes is different gauges in wires...”

Matt snickered, “Okay, so, craft store it sounds like.”

Foggy shifted, “Oh, we borrowed a couple things for you, as a thank you.”

Matt frowned as he shifted his hand into the back, confused by the folded up paper set into his hand, “What is it?”

“It's money,” Foggy explained, “There should be a 20 and a few 5s in there, it's usually easy to come across small bills but it's hard to carry them all, so, we borrowed larger ones.”

Matt frowned, “Foggy, you can't just steal money like this... what if the family needed it?”

Foggy shifted, “We didn't steal it! We traded! We have 30 other bills but it's just so heavy I couldn't carry it all so when we can, we trade them for larger ones.”

Matt took a relieved breath as he started unfolding the bills, “Okay, what bill is this?”

“That's a 5,” Foggy supplied, shifting when his grip started getting tired, “That one's a 5 too. The other one is the 20.”

Matt folded them before grabbing his wallet and setting them into it, “Thanks buddy.”

Foggy shifted, settling back in his bag, “I'mma rest my hands for awhile, just let me know when you need me.”

Matt nodded, then chuckled, “Sure thing buddy.” He gave a soft tap against his satchel when he reached the store, “Foggy, we're here.”

Foggy grumbled something before kicking around as he climbed up the satchel to poke his head under the flap, “Okay, fabric, thread, might need some needles... Um, wait, no, mom makes them outa fish ribs, I'll get those after, um, yeah at least a couple more needles anyway, we had an issue with cockroaches last year, so yeah need to recoop some things.”

“Buttons,” Matt mumbled as he shuffled through one of the aisles. He was reaching out, trying to judge some of the packages on the pegs when a soft cough behind him made him jump, “Sorry, am I in your way?”

“No, I was going to ask if you needed help finding anything, I just didn't mean to startle you.”

“Oh, an employee. Yes, actually um, I got sent with an odd list. Sewing needles, some strong thread, and some fabrics. Um, bit of a diy run, I have a friend of the family that wants to make some winter clothes for her dolls. And, I'm not the best judge of color/patterns so I'd be up for suggestions.”

“Of course, you mentioned buttons? Or were you just checking to see what was on the wall?”

“I was trying to figure out what could be used as buttons...”

“I see, we do have snaps, they come in smaller sizes than most buttons, but can be difficult for small children. How old is this family friend?”

Matt chuckled, “Old enough to sew unsupervised.”

“Ah, care for a guide?” Matt smiled and nodded when his arm wasn't instantly grabbed, “Left or right side?”

“Left is fine,” he was chuckling when he reached up to have a smaller hand settle his on her arm.

“So, winter doll clothes. Are we going for something baggier, like the polyester/nylon puffy coat style or the thicker flannel style?”

“Warm, thicker warmer fabric. Maybe something that's like, fluff lined? I don't know what it's called, this isn't my usual thing.”

“It shows,” Matt snickered and beamed, “Turning left,” that got an eyebrow raise, at least he wasn't drug around. “Here we are, we have several colors, and a few different kinds. Going for an 'authentic' warm fabric you might like this,” Matt was letting his mind drift when he felt a length pulled loose before his hand was lead to it. “It has the soft 'fluff' style inner lining and a nylon/polyester outer lining. This one is a darker green, solid color. It can get a bit messy to work with when you start cutting into it though. Fluff gets everywhere. We also have thermal fabrics, most are intended for things like night clothing or underclothing. They're thicker fabrics, some are... let's say very patterned though.”

Matt was smirking as he checked one of the, very cotton, and scratchy, flannel and could tell by the shift in the strands how 'patterned' it was. “Might want to stick with solids. Though something thermal might be good if she wants to make night clothing for them too.”

“Let's see, ah, simple, gray, more, speckled gray than a solid one but it's not patterned and even though it feels thin it is actually very comfortable and warm. I must admit I'm a bit bias about this one though, I have a set of leg warmers made from this.”

Matt grinned, “That's how you know so much about this, with all the little tips.”

“I try.”

“Um, are there any patterns in this fabric?”

“A couple. Basic plaid, and there's also a camo pattern. There's also a couple autumn patterns, but we don't seem to have them in stock at the moment.”

Matt was smirking, “I'll take some of the camo and gray. If nothing else it's at least a nice soft fabric, might be able to use them for something else later. Oh, the um fluff lined one. Was there any others like those?”

“Black, white, the green, um, ah, that one does have the fall pattern in stock, it's fall leaves.”

Matt bit at his lip, frowning, before tapping his satchel, “I might have to make a call and check on those. Um, can you get me about a foot of the camo and gray we picked out while I ask them?”

“Sure, I'll be right back.”

Matt smiled, “Take your time.” He was still smiling as he listened to her walk toward a cutting station before grabbing his phone and tapping the satchel again, “Foggy?”

“Yeah I hear you- Let me see,” Matt shifted the flap and reached to let Foggy get a better look, “Ah, nice call. Yeah, um, white will held for winter foraging outside, black would help hide us when it's dark. Yeah those two work.”

“Thanks, buddy, I'll get right on that.” Matt carefully shifted his hand to let Foggy drop down before putting his phone away as he heard the associate come back.

“Here's these ones, did you decide on the other?”

“Yeah, I'll take a foot of the black and white fluff lined too.”

“Alright, I'll take those up and we can move on to the next item on the list.”

Matt was smiling as he reached out, waiting for his helpful assistance while his hands brushed over the hanging things on the wall. It took him a bit of time to realize they were knitting needles and different types of metal and wooden hooks too. “Foggy, any of these useful?”

Foggy shifted and climbed up to frown, “Everything's useful, buddy. Just, I can't think of needing any of them right now. Dad's the inventor of the family. Oh, wait what's that? Um, oh rugs? Latch-hook, huh, never seen those before.”

Matt snickered, “Me neither.”

Foggy suddenly dropped down, laughing loud enough he covered his mouth, “I'm okay,” was mumbled before he went quiet as the associate got back.

“Alright, you said thread and needles? And buttons or something for small clothes. So, shall we move to the next section?”

Matt smiled as they headed to the next area, “Just, simple strong thread is fine, and I don't know anything really about needles except um, well, dad was a boxer, so I hope I don't make you uncomfortable when I say stitching people up.”

He was actually surprised when she chuckled, “I'll admit, you started that out flawlessly to not creep me out.”

“Yeah, I learned after the first time... Wasn't pretty.”

“I bet. So, you know the upholstery needles I bet, um the curved ones. They use similar sharped ones for stitching skin because curved is easier to angle.”

“Very knowledgeable,” Matt smiled, “I bet you leave some of this out on resumes.”

“Jack of all trades, master of none, you learn a lot of random facts working with people. I guess I just, retain it well. Alright, strong thread... let's see, machine or hand sewn?”

Matt blinked, “Hand, I think. Is there a difference?”

“Yeah, some of these are designed to feed into machines. If you're using a machine a larger spool is usually a safer bet but hand sewing smaller spools can be easier on you and storage. Ah, basic black, white, or gray? Any particular color?”

Matt shook his head, “Black's fine, I guess, just something that won't get well thread bar and snap from use. Moving joints, the like.”

“Ah, alright, let's take a look, that one isn't all that good from what I've heard, it's a braided style, it's recommended for machine use, because you can basically stitch it twice by backing it up and stitching the seam twice, but there's been complaints of the braid fraying and basically unravelling when you cut it. Ah okay, this is a nylon, but unless you burn it or cut it it'll keep as long as any knots hold. And it's able to be used on heavy fabric for future projects. It always starts with doll clothes, trust me, at some point the diy ends up going toward other things. Hmm, let's see, here, check this one out,” Matt smiled and held out a hand, tilting his head as he shifted the spool, “That's 150 yards of thread. Do you think you'll need more? We do have smaller spools but I don't have any as heavy as that thread. I do have basic all purpose in smaller, 50yard spools but they're polyester based.”

Matt was rubbing at the thread, smirking, “Do you have this in large spools?'

“Yeah, we have them up to 500 yards, those are spooled to be put on a machine though, so they can be a little cumbersome for someone hand sewing.”

Matt smiled, “That works, I'm sure it'll get used.”

“Alright, so, needles. Are you looking for a basic assortment-”

“Um, just, standard sewing needles I guess?”

“Alright, let's see, simple standard, ah, here, we are, this is a small assortment, some shorted and thinner some longer, it's got quiet a few more than 'some' but it comes with its own twist case to keep them out of trouble when not in use,” Matt frowned as his fingers played over a round disk in the plastic packaging. “Yeah there's a small slot the needles can be dispensed through, might be a little difficult if you can't see it.”

“I was a little more worried about the pressure needed to open it. It's a twist?”

“Yep, it's narrow too, might be difficult for small fingers, um, let's see about something else.” Matt smiled then ran his fingers over the next pack, “It's still more than 'a few' but it's a flip top carrier for this one. I do have smaller counts but those don't come with cases to hold them and personally I always recommend having some kind of case for needles so they don't end up everywhere if they get knocked.”

Matt ran his hand over the package again, “Is it an easy flip top do you know?”

“Very easy, and if it gives any trouble it's the type that a nail under it will pop it open if anyone has problems with opening small things.”

Matt was still concerned but if nothing else they could probably relocate them or figure out an alternative way to open it, “Alright, these will work.”

“Okay, so, buttons or snaps?”

Matt winced, “How small of buttons do you have?”

“Small but I wouldn't call them 'doll clothes' small, maybe as accent but I would use snaps for the clothes rather than buttons.”

Matt nodded, “Alright, I guess I'm getting snaps then.”

“They're just down at the end of the next aisle.” Matt was happily following her lead before she stopped, “These are the smallest we have, but it will be... a task to actually sew them down,” Matt couldn't stop the snicker at the set placed in his hand, “Yeah-”

“I thought you handed me a piece of paper for a minute. I literally thought it was Braille for a second.”

“Like I said, really small.”

“I'll take two of these sheets.”

Matt could actually feel himself turning red as he tried to not cackle, “You sir, might just be a sadist... Are you sure you want two?”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, she'll love them.”

“Alright, just- I warned you.”

“Yes, you did, and I appreciate it.”

“Alright, am I missing anything?”

Matt blinked, “Oh, um, do you know the um, the type of buttons that are like, puffy? The like softer cushion like ones?”

“Fabric buttons, the convex ones?”

“Yes, those type.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn't call them cushion like. Most of them are stiff. I can show you them though, give me one second. Here we go, these are fabric buttons.”

Matt frowned as he ran fingers over them before frowning, “Yeah, they're stiffer than I thought.”

“They're pretty easy to make at home, but if you want like a cushion, say for a chair or pillow or something for a dollhouse it'd be easier to just grab a tuft of lining shed from the fabric you already have cut and pick one of the fabrics to make one with.”

Matt blinked, “Ah, yeah, I told you, I'm not the sewing type.”

“Eh, I'm sure your family friend can teach you someday. After all, sewing is a good thing to know how to do, even if it's just patching favorite clothes. Or cuts, I guess,” Matt was smiling as he reached out, “All finished shopping?”

“Yeah, here at least, still have groceries to grab, so if I could make sure I get a recipe I should have room to fit everything in my bag for the trip.”

“No problem at all.”

Matt frowned and slowed down, “Um, odd question, I did have one more thing on the list and I don't know what it's called, or what it's actually for honestly. But she uses them as curlers for her dolls? They got described like, plastic eye bones? If that makes sense.”

“Oh, might need some more input on that one.”

Matt snickered, “Yeah, I'm not much help, I've never seen or held them, I just got told that's what they were.”

“Well, definitely a challenge, let's see, doll curlers, plastic. I am honestly pulling a blank. Um, wait, like beads?”

Matt shrugged, “Maybe?”

“Okay, let's take a look, but most of those I wouldn't recommend as curlers even for dolls. Usually they're more rounded and less flat sided like actual curlers are.”

“I guess we won't know until we check.”

“Oh, those ones,” Matt frowned at Foggy's soft voice. “Blue, light blue, mom'll love them.”

Matt frowned and blinked, “Light blue?”

“Light blue? Oh, to your right, um four pegs over.” He was already running his hand over them, listening to Foggy's 'cold, warmer, hotter, one more down one more right' until he finally found the ones. “Ah, wow, you must be psychic, yeah those are flat sided and looks like they'd make good doll curlers. They are glass though, just so you're aware, not the plastic ones we were checking over.”

Matt smiled, “That's fine, I'll take these too then.”

Matt was smirking and shaking a head, his total was way past the 30 Foggy and his family had gathered, but he knew it was more than enough to last them a good long while on materials at least. “Thank you,” he smiled as he grabbed his bags and headed back toward the door. “Alright, there's going to be some shifting around...”

Foggy was already shifting, stepping over the smaller back before frowning at the bigger one, “How much did you get?”

“Just, stay out of sight...”

“I'm out of sight,” Foggy sounded so proud of himself, Matt couldn't help but laugh.

“Their sight not mine.”

Foggy finally was able to shift so Matt could fit the fabric back into his now over stuffed satchel before slipping into a gap, “Shoulda been more specific, Murdock.”

Matt was chuckling, “I just realized, how are you going to get all this up to our mother?”

“Eh, might take a few hours but we always get it there.”

“I think I know how we can get it. You guys have a roof entrance right?”

“Yep, roof and ground, and a couple in between for running along the pipes. Why?”

“Is there a place you guys take in larger things?”

“The roof, which is why the winch is where it is.”

“I can get to the roof, but I'm going to send you up first, I don't want to risk hurting you on the way up.”

Foggy was shifting around, pushing the flap away to try to see him, “Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously. We'll drop these off then get the rest.”

Foggy was frowning when Matt helped him out of his soft chair before running along the ground to tug at something before the line started lowering to him, “If you're sure?”

“I'm good, though there is something I'd rather not be carrying in case I need to roll,” Matt held out the needle case for Foggy, who huffed and strapped it in before he started walking up the wall to keep the case dangling below him from hitting the wall on the way up. Matt stepped farther away, making sure he was a safe distance before running up the wall to jump over and catch the window sill to start climbing up. “I'm out of practice,” he grumbled as he climbed up before stretching after he got to the roof.

Foggy reached the roof a little bit after, climbing out of his rig before untying the cargo, “You sure you're not some sort of giant Borrower?”

Matt laughed, “I, don't even know the first thing about Borrowers, other than they're tiny, compared to me, and seem to borrow things.”

“Just saying, you climb like one,” Foggy was amused as he hoisted up the case and shuffled over to seemingly identical section of roofing before he stomped down and it open to show another small movement as he passed down the needles, “Mom's going to shit.”

“Don't let her hear you say that, she'll tan you, Fog,” Matt was smirking at the man's voice, “So, who's your friend?”

“He's Matt, he's the one that took me shopping. He got Soooo much fabric and thread, we'll never need it again.”

Matt shook his head as he stepped over to kneel down and start passing off the different things. Opening the ones Foggy tapped before they were handed down or bundled up in what looked like handkerchiefs and carried down. “The fabric might not fit. Not the fluffy stuff at least.”

“Curl it up nice and tight and set it in, we'll take care of it, it's a ladder system.”

Matt snorted, “Um, Foggy,” he showed him the lined fabric even curled up, “Are you sure?”

“We got this, Matt.”

“Alright,” Matt was snickering as he set the fabric, or tried to set it, into the hole, he couldn't help snickering as he felt the shift of tugging and curses grumbled before it stopped, “Foggy, everyone okay?”

“Yeah, just, ugh, Theo you got the other hatch?”

“Yeah, one sec. There, try it now.” Matt barely caught the roll when he felt it starting to fall, “You okay up there Fog?!”

“Yeah, just, lost my footing, I'm okay. Matt caught it. Thanks buddy.”

“Foggy, bombs away.”

“You clear?”

“Clear, drop it!”

Matt frowned, “Drop it?”

“Not yet, Matt, one second, let me get out of the way.” Matt frowned and looked worried as he heard shuffling and shifting and grumbling, “Alright, Matt, drop it.”

Matt winced his eyes closed, flinching at the sound and image of the chute and the fabric falling to the bottom. “Everyone okay?”

“Yeah, we're okay, give us a minute to clear the shaft. We'll yell when it's clear.”

“Um, is it stuck?”

“No, we're uncurl it and pull it to set it against the wall, then pull it down as we need it”

Matt frowned, “Okay.”

Foggy shuffled back out of the hole, huffing and grumbling and sweating, “Theo, you clear?”

“Not yet, hold on.”

Foggy grumbled and shook his head, “Need a damn elevator...”

Matt smirked, “I know those days.”

Foggy grumbled, “Theo?”

“Clear!”

Foggy sighed, “Alright it's coming down,” Matt was smiling as Foggy helped him center it before, “Drop it.”

Matt dropped the fabric, wincing at the thudding and reminder of the distance down. “Alright, there's two more fabrics, but those are a lot thinner compared to that.”

“Um, alright, I'm gonna head down for a bit, grab some water and help Theo pull that. Dad's not too good with heavy lifting at his age, and I don't want him to hurt himself.”

Matt frowned, “Um, do you have a like elevator down like outside?”

Foggy sighed, “It'd take forever to flip it around. Oh, you got anything else to be carried down or was that the last of it?”

“That's it.”

“Okay, I'll, yell when it's clear again.”

Matt frowned, “Okay.” He couldn't help but worry at the cursing and shuffling at the other end of the shaft, “Doing okay?”

“Yeah, just, it's a bitch to stack them side by side, and Foggy went to grab water... so it's gonna be a while.”

Matt frowned, “What do you mean a while?”

“He's headed for the kitchen to grab water. It's up a floor and across the room.”

Matt grumbled, “Goddamnit,” he headed toward the ledge and listened, after a minutes of verifying no movement, he climbed over the side down to the floor with the kitchen in it and found an open window to slip in. He grumbled as he went to the sink and filled a glass before listening and catching the sound of a latch clicking open before walking toward it, “Foggy?”

“Matt,” was squeaked out, “Buddy, scare the hell outa me!”

Matt sighed and knelt down to set the glass in front of him, “Theo said you were running for water...”

“Well that just halved my time.”

“If you'd explained you meant literally having to go to another side of the planet I would have gotten it for you. You coulda passed out with all the activity.”

Foggy was shrugging, as he swung something, a hook? to catch on the rim of the glass before he tugged it before starting to climb up. “Eh, every day activity. Thanks for making it easier though.” Matt blinked and then smiled as he held onto the glass when he heard it shift as Foggy climbed before filling a jug of some kind and guzzling water as he swung his leg over to sit on the rim of the glass to refill it again before capping it and climbing back down, “Thanks again buddy.”

Matt smiled, “You're welcome, want a lift back up?”

“Nah, I gotta head back down, Theo's gotta make a run too. Ran outa water half way through that.”

“Make sure he's got some water for the trip if he's out.”

“Yep,” Foggy was smiling, he could hear it as he waved before disappearing back through his bolt hole.

Matt ended up flopping onto his bed long after the little Nelson family had gotten everything dealt with, smiling, “You know, we aren't supposed to seen by you guys,” he rubbed his eyes at the memory of little momma Nelson explaining as her boys made sure everything was settled in. “But, I'm glad Foggy made a friend. We worry about him, in that big tower, all alone... But, Foggy was always ambitious. And a little thick headed sometimes. He gets that from his father.”

Matt was smiling as he started drifting, blinking when he heard shuffling in the floor below, frowning before remembering one of the younger residence had a new pet hamster, and it wasn't another little borrower running around the building. He wondered how many times those shuffling and scurrying were actually rodents and how many were actually tiny people just trying to stay safe in a world of giants...


	3. Chapter 3

“You need to slow it down, Murdock. Keep this up and I'm going to actually have to start staying late, and you know how I feel about my social life,” Marci was grumbling and glaring as she stuffed some papers she had to finish with into her bag, “I only had 3 martinis this weekend. Three, and now I hear you offered to stay late to- traitorous bastard.”

Matt snorted as he tossed the ball he used to fidget between his hands, “Isn't that what men are for or something?”

Marci patted his face, “At least you're the good kind of traitorous, or so my doctor would say, saved my liver at least this time.”

Matt shrugged off the touch and laughed, “Thanks for checking for chemicals for me, and warning me of the trap. Well, after my foot ended up in the first one.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Marci flicked her hair on her way out. “Oh, don't forget that damn report. Something's fishy there, I think the guy was selling information, someone had to be. The guy keeps claiming the Only one he told was his doctor and this shit gets spread all over the paper? Someone squealed.”

Matt frowned, “It's the company's fault, either way. They were aware and never warned their workers of the dangers working with those chemicals and offered up No proper protection against them.”

“Murdock, Our client is the one we're defending, not the sick guy. Besides, even if he managed to pull a win from this, he'll be dead in 6 months and you know he'd be bound in so much red tape his great grand children might not even see it.”

Matt tossed his glasses onto his desk, sighing, “I think I liked you better when you had a soul.”

“Matt, you can't be a lawyer and have a soul, or did you flunk that class in school?”

Matt snorted, “Summa cum laude.”

“Eh, it was a bad year.” Matt chuckled and shook his head as the door closed.

Matt was going over paperwork, frowning as it dug an even deeper hole for the poor guy... He jumped at the sudden snap, jumping up, “Foggy?”

“I'm good! Ooo, peanut butter! Jackpot.”

Matt's nose scrunched as he shuffled a box to finally notice the trap they're apparently missed, “No, don't eat that!”

“What? It's fine, plus anything that's snapped is fair gain! They don't think twice about it being missing, usually just think they forgot to bait it. Ya just don't move it and yeah they always think the spring is just too tight and just snapped from movement, especially being behind something like this.”

“No I mean it's been bated!” Matt could smell the chemicals in the peanut butter smeared on the trigger, scooping Foggy up, “Don't eat it, it's poisoned!”

Foggy froze and stared at the container he'd been scooping his little 'treat' into before he dropped it, “How did you-”

“I smell it. Please tell me you haven't been eating anything set on the traps!”

“No, I, that's the only one I got to. I don't go trap tripping until after everyone's gone. And, since it was just you, I thought it was alright.”

Matt couldn't keep himself from holding the little Borrower to his chest, “Just, no more Borrowing from traps, alright? If you want peanut butter... I, think there's some in the vending machine in the break room. I've got some change.”

Foggy was fidgeting, “Um, can I get a lift to the bathroom? I really have the sudden urge to just, scrub everything and I don't wanna risk like, anything anywhere. I've got a habit of like biting my nails when I'm freaked out.”

Matt nodded, “Sure, um, here, just, duck down in my jacket pocket, I'll take you there.”

“Thanks buddy, you're the best.”

Matt shuffled out of the room after grabbing his cane and tapped down the hall, glad at the only real interaction being, “Working late too?” along with a, “Where would they be without interns, huh?” general chatter before he got to the bathroom. He set his hand across his pocket, a silent warning for Foggy to stay down as another came from the stall before the sink turned on and whistling sounded. “Go to lawschool they said, earn major money they said... Too bad they never give you the side info of working as a wage slave until you can actually make it to the big chairs, huh?”

Matt snickered, “Yeah, I hear that.”

“Catch you around, Murdock.”

Matt just nodded before the door closed and he took his hand away, “Okay, how do we do this?”

“I usually have a grapple on me, so I might need help back out,” Foggy grumbled before running toward the taps the moment Matt set him on the sink.

Matt was frowning and listening closely, smiling as Foggy grumbled as he rotated the taps before scurrying up the spigot to start scrubbing his hands in the trickle of water, “Okay now's the hard part,” he slid back down the faucet before grumbling at the soup dispenser and jump back when the automatic dispenser nearly drenched him in soap before grumbling as he got back to the faucet. Matt just smiled and held out a hand for him to climb onto to hold him closer to the faucet, “Buddy, you are the best. You know that?”

Matt just shook his head and chuckled, “So you've said.” He reached out to trigger the drying to get it warming up. “Um, how do you usually dry off?”

“Not with those, I usually grab some paper from the offices or some from the stalls if I need a towel.”

Matt scrunched his nose before shaking his head. “Okay.”

“Hey, it's an honest living,” Foggy shrugged while Matt tried not to laugh too hard. “Alright, gotta shut off the taps.”

Matt already reached out to turn them off before holding his hand down so Foggy can climb back into his pocket. “Foggy, what if I said I don't think I can keep working here?”

Foggy's head poked out of his pocket, “But, it's- like, the dream! So much space and like, big time money. Isn't that what people want?”

Matt shook his head, “It usually is but, I just, can't do this, and still have a soul.”

Foggy was shifting around as he settled back down into the pocket while Matt headed back to his office. “I, listen, buddy, Borrowers, we're- Well, let's just say usually we stick to groups, we tend to keep in touch but, it's just, it's long trips when you live as far away as I do from my family. I- don't really want to lose the first friend I've had since I've really been out on my own.”

Matt smirked, “You want to come with me?”

Foggy shifted, poking out of his pocket, “Could I? I mean, it wouldn't have to be the same building or anything but, something a lot closer to home and you would be nice, and you're from just down the street from my parents, so it'd only be like a day's run to stop in and help out.”

Matt smiled, “I'd, like that.”

Foggy shifted, once Matt got into the office, making him gasp and panic for a moment when he jumped from his pocket onto the desk. “I'll start packing!” Matt smiled as he climbed down to run across the floor, glaring at the trap before kicking it and hopping around, “Assholes,” before disappearing between the boxes.

Matt wasn't really paying attention, he was busy focusing on the papers under his fingers, trying to find a way to lock down this bullshit counter to the suite against their client, no matter what he did he kept circling back around to the break in the NDA, and the report the public now had access to. It was a slam dunk. There was no chance he was going to get a damn thing for the pain and suffering this man was enduring due to some legal red tape that couldn't be disproved. He wasn't on the other side, couldn't offer advice against his employer, couldn't offer anything against the case. But he _knew_ if this man could prove the source of the leak, prove he had NO involvement in the public article, he had an argument. He couldn't bring it up, L&Z only cared about the win, he couldn't bring it up, wouldn't give them the chance or warning about the argument in case someone on the other side was smart enough to catch the option. The moment that article hit, the other side should have figured out how the fuck it'd been made public, honestly it was probably some frame job. Company ends up with a 'leak' and wallah, instant dismissal as well as all the red tape they could ever need against any similar suites. Might as well be an “I'm enough of an asshole to kill someone and not give a fuck, why not burn the entire thing down” counter, but it worked more than anyone wanted to think. A few reparations across the board, some fines, fees for the lawyers and possibly a few new product/safety changes and all is back to the status quo...

“Matt, hey, buddy, you look tired.”

Matt blinked and took a few seconds to tilt his head at the little shifting next to his leg before he register the patting on his ankle, “Foggy, you shouldn't do that. I might have kicked automatically, and you woulda been hurt.”

Foggy shifted, a shrug, “I'm alright, um, you look really tired, you keep like rocking like you're trying to stay awake. Maybe you should call it a night.”

Matt rubbed his eyes as he gathered his pages up, “This guy's life is ruined, and they're just shaking their head and aren't going to do a thing about it. I just, I'm trying to find something that could help him.”

Foggy tugged at his pant leg, “I can see why you want to leave. I'm, well, mostly packed up, if you don't mind me staying over until I can find a new place.”

Matt blinked and smiled, “You don't look packed up.”

Foggy shifted, before rushing over to a box and climbing up. “I just, wanted to make sure my bed and a couple things were packed. Didn't want to have to borrow too much after moving.”

Matt was smirked as he tapped the different makeshift furniture. “You can borrow anything you need.” He nudged Foggy's shoulder before he headed back to his computer and typing up his resignation.

Foggy was climbing, Matt kept looking toward him, smiling when he saw him climbing up the divider, “Look what I found!”

Matt was smirking as he pulled something from his back to shift it over the wall and shifted it to make sure it stayed put, “What is it?”

“Check it out! It's yellow.”

Matt was smirking as his fingers played over it before he picked it up to try and figure it out, “Plastic?”

Foggy sighed, “Yes, it's plastic... What else?”

“Well you said it was yellow.” He couldn't quite place it over the sharp uneven seam of a pressed plastic toy.

“It's a dinosaur, Matt...”

Matt finally put it together, thicker body long neck, he thought giraffe at first but now the proportions made more sense. “Um, one of the plant eaters?”

“Yep! You're getting closer.”

Matt laughed, “I can't remember, um, the, really tall one. I remember the noise from a movie but I don't remember what it's called.”

“Brontosaurus!”

Matt chuckled as everything finally clicked into place. A little stocky body, longer stocky legs and long slender neck and small head. “Well, I was close... I was thinking a giraffe until you said dinosaur.”

Foggy nearly laughed himself off the divider, “That's not even close, Matt!”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Foggy, if I said long legs, thick body, long neck and small head and four legged, what would you think it was?”

“But, giraffes have like no tail, brontosauruses have really long tails.”

Matt shrugged, “I couldn't remember if giraffes have tails or not. I haven't seen them really since- I was a kid.”

Foggy grumbled, “We are going to expand your knowledge of dinosaurs buddy...”

Matt chuckled, “Yeah, that'd- that'd be fun.”

“Alright, all set on my end, don't forget to pack the dino up!”

Matt smiled, “Yeah, I got him.” He hit 'send' before standing up, “Alright, buddy, looks like it's time to head out.”

Foggy was already rushing down to run for his box, grumbling and panting by the time Matt had grabbed his jacket and finished packing what few bits and bobs he needed and stashing his reader, recorder and laptop in his satchel. “Just, need a minute,” was huffed out, making him shake his head and reach down to help Foggy into the box.

“Duck down under something in case someone is still around.”

“It's like midnight, buddy, ain't no one around at this time of night!”

“There's always cleaning crews. Just, stay out of sight.”

Foggy grumbled and shifted, seeming to pull cloth over his head, “Oh, grab a bagel on your way out? I haven't had one of those since I moved in!”

Matt laughed, “I doubt there's bagels, it's the middle of the night, but we can see if the bodega has them. And peanut butter oh I should pick up some jelly to go with it. Don't think I have either.”

Foggy bounced in the box, “Bagel PBJs!”

Matt shushed him as he headed out the door. “Someone's gonna hear you when you're that loud.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Foggy grumbled as he curled up on his mattress, seeming to fall asleep from the rhythmic rocking of Matt walking.

Foggy didn't do much but softly snore as Matt headed into one of the always open shops on the way, nodding to the clerk who seemed tense before they must have noticed the cane before he stepped over and tapped the bread and frowning, “You have any bagels?”

“The fridge, on your left, the second refrigerator. Um, elbow high? Sorry I can't remember how many shelves are in that one, but it's the middle shelf.”

Matt found what he was looking for and smiled, “Thanks.” He headed toward another aisle and tapped along the different jars before sniffing at one and finding the peanut butter and jelly he wanted and heading for the counter. “Late night cravings. Sorry if the glasses spooked you.”

“It's alright, it's just, kinda a rough neighborhood, for someone to walk alone this late, you know?”

Matt nodded, “Grew up in the Kitchen, trust me, I know. Can I get those double bagged? I still have a bit of a walk.”

“Sure, here you are.”

“Thanks,” he tipped the bag up before he headed home. “Foggy, buddy, I got your bagels for PBJs.”

Foggy shuffled and grumbled before yawning, “Huh?”

“Sandwiches for home. We're almost there, I still got a walk up though.”

Foggy hummed and yawned again, “Best buddy.”

Matt chuckled as he finally got the door open and dropped his keys in the bowl and threw his glasses down, not bothering to do more than hang his cane up when his hands were pretty much full before heading to the kitchen. “Oh, and, we have a fridge.”

Foggy sleepily tried to climb and ended up tumbling back down onto his mattress and grumbling, “Too old for this...”

Matt chuckled as he set the bag down before taking out the items. “Jelly keeps better in the fridge, same with bagels. Is that going to be a problem?”

Foggy scratched at his back and waved a hand out, “I'll get to 'um, don't you worry.”

Matt was pulling a bagel from the bag and shifting around to find a knife before frowning, “Um, this is, a lot different than what I'm use to.”

Foggy snickered, “Just open the jars, I'll get the goods.”

Matt laughed as he popped the lid on the jelly and peanut butter, “Hey you're not the only one with a random PBJ craving.”

Foggy was shuffling around the counter, making Matt glare when he just grabbed a handful of His bagel and rush over to effectively snag and scoop of peanut butter and jelly with said handful of bagel. “Hey, I know, being uncouth but I'm starving and I am not digging out utensils this late just to get to the sink and clean them. I already gotta get start on new ladders and paths tomorrow. Oh, any chance I can get my hands on a saw? Um, knife or blade, something I can make a saw with?”

“Foggy you are not going to saw things in my apartment. I'd never see my security deposit again.”

“They won't have a clue! Dad taught us right! People can't see our paths.”

Matt put his foot down, at least in some sense, “Just, no sawing anything while I'm sleeping please? You will drive me crazy.”

“Well yeah, I'm not an asshole, I thought you knew me better than that!”

Matt sighed as he took a bite of his midnight snack and frowned, “Okay, so, what are able to be saws?”

Foggy shrugged, reaching to grab another blob of peanut butter, “Um, knives, um anything really with teeth, though knives or actual blades are the best. They last longer and don't break as easily.”

Matt winced at the feeling of peanut butter escaping his sandwich onto his fingers before heading over, “Okay, but, just, be very careful.” He set the steak knife down nearby. “And if you have to carry that anywhere, like climbing, let me know I'll help you move it.”

“Don't worry, buddy, I'm good with some thread. I won't hurt myself.”

Matt was nearly finished with his sandwich, smirking when Foggy reached out and held it out so he could get another handful of bagel to make another of his own. “So, I'm unemployed...”

“Aren't you a lawyer? You can get work anywhere you want! Just, need to start checking places.”

Matt chuckled, “Yeah, I am, got my Bar card and everything. I just, don't think I could work in another place like that.”

Foggy slide down after getting his precious peanut butter, “Could work for yourself.”

Matt nodded, “Yeah...”

“Either way, looks like we both have a lot of work tomorrow. So, let's call it a night.”

Matt nodded as he put away the food, “You going to be okay for the night?”

“Yeah, it's all good. Wouldn't be the worst apartment I've had. Shoulda seen my little place down in Maintenance when I first made it to L&Z. Hot as hell, cramped, but a gold mine for tools. Stayed there for over a month just gathering and moving what I could up to the upper floors.”

Matt chuckled as he patted the counter, “Night Foggy.”

“Night Matt.”


	4. Chapter 4

Matt was sitting on top of the butcher shop, smiling as Foggy and the little Nelsons were all gathered around chattering up a storm and worrying over their Foggy deciding to move again. “It's great, mom, Matt's got a whole cabinet for me in his kitchen! It's my own actual full apartment! I do want dad to help me figure out some plumbing at some point. Matt's worried about me getting stuck in the sink or the drain. He wakes up every time I open the cabinet door. It's annoying but sweet.”

Matt was trying not to blush as he ate his sandwich while the borrowers were gathered around the other half happily cutting pieces and eating like an actual civilized family, which he still ribbed Foggy about his uncouth behaviors when he got to the point of being hungry before getting his own at the apartment. But he could understand that, there were just some days you needed a full belly and to not feel it eating itself so whatever is there gets eaten. “Oh, Foggy hasn't given me any lists on what he's going to need for that. So, at some point that'd be a good thing to have.”

“I'd have to see the space, see where we can put them in and what all would be needed.”

Matt nodded, “Could visit when Foggy and I head back. If you don't mind traveling by satchel.”

“Matt's really good about traveling, I always want to fall asleep though.”

Matt snorted, “I just have a longer stride than you, Foggy.”

“No, you like, don't swing your arms or smack your bag around even when you run! And you warn me if you're going to start moving fast and stuff.”

Matt snickered and shrugs, “I grew up getting either drug around or informed when I was with a good guide, I guess I just picked it up.”

“Mhm,” Foggy hummed, his mouth full as he nodded and chewed, making Matt chuckle. “So, dad says the butcher shop is trying to rent out the back office space.”

Matt blinked and smiled, “Are they?”

“Yep! Though, pretty sure the downside is always feeling hungry.”

Matt chuckled, “I can live with that.”

Foggy shuffled, “Oh, did you ever get to the bank about the business loan paperwork?”

Matt winced, “I knew I forgot something.”

Foggy sighed, “Maaaatt, come on, buddy, you're usually better than that.”

“Yeah, I know, I just, had a lot go down this past week.”

Foggy was nodding, “Yeah, buddy, I hear that.”

“Oh, shopping trip, make sure Foggy has a list. And if there's things without names, I might need to handle them.”

“Cotton balls,” was called out, “I'm making quilts for the winter and I can't get that many anymore. Not used that often here anymore.”

Matt nodded, “Alright. Oh, Foggy loves peanut butter, was that just difficult for him to get or is that a family thing?”

“Oh peanut butter is easy to get, it's just Foggy found a bad spot.”

“Excuse you! Thai every other night. Pizza, pasta, Chinese, not to mention candy everywhere and constant coffee and bagels! I dare you to find a better spot or variety!”

“Mhm, then why is Matt asking about peanut butter? Hm?”

Foggy grumbled, stuffing a bite of sandwich into his mouth, making Matt laugh, “In his defense, it seems they used peanut butter as bate in traps so it might just have been an unspoken rule not to keep it on site.”

Foggy flailed, “Thank you buddy!”

Matt tilted his head at the flutter behind him, frowning, “Shoo.” A hand flicked out, startling the bird enough to get it airborne, but it settled again, this time across from the small family now packing up. “Hey, private party, get lost.”

Foggy snickered as he bundled up a large chunk of sandwich before tossing it over to Theo who was already heading down the hatch. “It's fine, Matt, we'll pack in the food.”

“Here, let me help,” Matt was wrapping the rest up after the little family grabbed the pieces they could easily carry. “Got a rope to lower it down?”

“Give us a minute, we'll get one so you can lower it in for us.” Foggy ducked down the chute along with the others.

“Okay.”

Matt was smiling as he noticed Theo and Foggy huffing their way back up the ladder with a piece of 'rope' before holding the sandwich up so they can set up a grid under it before tying it off, “Alright, buddy start lowering it down.”

Matt was grinning as he lowered the sandwich, chuckling when he heard a 'woah!' from down below and feeling the sandwich moving, “Gives us some slack!”

Matt let his grip loosen a bit before he felt the weight leave the line, “Got it, buddy, thanks.”

“You're welcome,” Matt held out the line as Foggy grabbed it before disappearing down the ladder. “Let me know when you're ready to head back.”

“Yep, might take a bit do pack it away.”

Matt was smiling, “Take your time. I got no where else to be.”

“Oh, you do, the bank! Remember?”

Matt groaned, “Not right this second, I can do that tomorrow.”

“What's the excuse tomorrow when you forget again?”

Matt chuckled, “I've got a good personal assistant. He'll remind me, again.”

Foggy froze before climbing back up. “I demand a corner office! And, more dinosaurs! Oh, and, yeah something- oh coffee, I almost forgot the coffee, unlimited coffee. I did give up a high rise for you buddy.”

Matt was smiling, “I'll make sure you get windows and everything in that office, but I can't guarantee a corner one. Haven't seen where the office that's for rent is.”

“Second story, above the back end of the butcher shop. That's why they call it the 'back office'.”

Matt smirked, “Long as there's windows. Seems a have a very picky assistant.”

“Damn straight!”

Matt was laughing as Foggy climbed back down the ladder.


End file.
